


just hold me

by jemmm001



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: :), Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Reluctant Cuddles, gino isnt having it, ginoza definitely does Not appreciate, kougami is sweet, sad gino :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmm001/pseuds/jemmm001
Summary: ginoza is being sad for no reason and kougami decides to fix it.





	just hold me

“Hey.”

Ginoza didn’t look up from his computer screen. “What.” 

“Quit moping.” Kougami plopped down next to him onto the couch. 

Ginoza curled away. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he mumbled. Kougami laughed. Ginoza hit him. “Leave me alone!” 

His fellow Inspector only snuggled closer, folding his legs up onto the couch and kissing Ginoza’s temple. “Don’t tell  _ me _ what to do,” he said smugly and continued kissing every part of Ginoza’s face he could reach, going so far as to duck his head around to reach his chin, nose, forehead, lips, then back around his cheek. 

Despite Ginoza’s mumbled protests, he was subtly leaning into the kisses. “Not now, Kou.” 

Kougami had the audacity to grin. “You’re cute when you pout.” As predicted, the comment made Ginoza’s cheeks color, and he shoved Kougami off of him. 

“Aww, c’mon… Nobu--” 

Apparently, Ginoza couldn’t stay angry long enough to deny Kougami’s lips. He took Kougami’s face in both hands and Kougami sighed. It was over too quickly, and when Ginoza pulled away, face bright red, he immediately retreated and turned his attention back to the screen, arms crossed protectively over his chest. 

As Ginoza pointedly avoided his eyes, Kougami took the computer from his lap, set it aside, and wrapped his arms around Ginoza. “Hey. Do you want to talk?” he asked as he removed Ginoza’s glasses and tucked his head under his chin. Ginoza didn’t resist this time, only curled closer, and softly replied, “Just hold me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fhdskhjdsj thank you if you actually read this far and didn't immediately close this page as soon as you read the first line!!!! this is the first fic i am ever posting because IM SCARED and creative writing isn't typically my thing! there isn't enough kougino in the world which is why i decided to post this.  
> please tell me what you liked/didn't like!


End file.
